1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flat metalized surface waveguide flange having more than one arrays of square pillars arranged in a periodic pattern to suppress the dominant-mode wave propagation in a parallel plate waveguide.
2. Introduction
A dual polarized waveguide photonic choke joint (PCJ) is realized with square conductive pillars optimally designed to provide stop-band over a limited range of operating frequencies. However, above the signal band, the wavelength becomes small relative to the pillar size and spacing allowing undesired propagation through the PCJ structure. This is demonstrated in the Ansoft High Frequency Structural Simulator (HFSS) for an infinitely wide pillar array shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, where two metal surfaces are separated by two dielectrics, with the thickness of t1 and t2. Perfect magnetic walls are used as a boundary condition to mimic the effect of an infinitely wide tiling and a plane wave is launched into the dielectric space between two conductor surfaces with the thickness of t1 and t2 as shown in FIG. 4. By sending a plane wave signal to port 1 and receiving at port 2, one observes a broad-stop band and spurious responses out-of-band as shown in FIG. 5. This approach however provides only limited out-of-band rejection capabilities.